


“He was a better friend than you thought”

by CaiusG



Series: Ralph Hawke – The Rise of a Blood Mage [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG
Summary: WIP





	“He was a better friend than you thought”

**9:14 Dragon – at Lake Calenhad**

The kid had been running for days. He ran out of the last piece of the bread that he brought with him when he escaped. His dress was torn, his blonde hair sweaty and disheveled. He was hungry and tired.

And then he saw the boy. 

He sat under a tree and ate. A Mabari puppy bounced around him.

The kid hid behind the bushes and watched the boy. He was thin, pale… and perhaps his ten? No, surely younger. Not much, but still. His hair was light blonde, almost white.

The kid looked around suddenly: his stomach growled loudly... though everyone heard it. Fuck. He hated to ask for something. True, probably to starving to death, he would hate even better – although he has never tried... He smiled at the thought, while it was not funny at all.

But as the sudden movement rustled the branches, the puppy’s ears perked up and with a wagging tail, he rushed to the bush.

The boy stopped eating and followed the dog. _“Hey, where are you going, what did you find?”_

But the little dog didn't listen to him just grumbled and caught the hiding kid’s sleeve. 

He picked up the puppy and stood. _“Don’t try me, little beast! This is yours?”_ He turned to the boy with the Mabari in his hand.

The boy’s eyes flashed. _“Don't dare to hurt him, you'll regret it”,_ he hissed, and added seriously: _“You can believe me.”_

It was funny, as the little boy proudly threatened the older kid, but he didn't laugh. Instead, he put down the puppy and replied. _“You don’t have many friends, right?”_

The boy looked at him with astonishment. _“You don't want to hurt him or me.”_ It was half a question, half a statement, still with a little threatening edge in the tone. 

The older kid thought for a moment. _“You're not afraid of me, you threaten me... but you can see, I am stronger…”_ he stepped closer.

 _“Back off!”_ Fear flashed in the boy's eyes –or something else?– but he didn't recede. _“You don’t want me to…”_

_“What?”_

The boy did not respond immediately _“...nothing”_ he whispered and lowered his head. _“Just go back… and say, what do you want! Please…”_ he added, as his father taught him.

_“Don’t be afraid of me!”_

_“I'm not afraid of anyone!”_ He proudly raised his head and looked into the older guy's eyes provocatively. _“But I don't want to hurt you,”_ he shrugged and waited for the impact.

He glanced at the boy with curiosity. _“To hurt… me?”_ He folded his arm over his chest and frowned. Then suddenly smiled. _“I believe you are dangerous, you don’t have to prove it. I didn’t come here to hurt you or your little dog...”_

 _"You're not a thief? Or… worse?”_ He's suspiciously eyeing the older kid. _“What did you do in the bush… you watched me?”_

_“I just… I was hungry”_

_“Here, this is yours.”_ He broke the sandwich and offered the greater half of it to him. _“I am not so hungry already, I ate enough.”_ he shrugged and continued: _“But you were right. I've never had a friend. Maybe you ...?”_

 _“You can't buy friends. But this is a good start,”_ he smiled and took the food eagerly biting into the bread. Then the whole sandwich vanished in his mouth in an instant.

 _“I've never seen anyone who's so hungry. You haven't eaten for a long time. Do you want more? We have a lot of food. Wait here,_ ” said the boy, and he ran away without waiting for the answer.

The older kid looked after the boy and shook his head. 

He felt better. 

***

_ “What are you doing here?” _ Malcolm stepped into the pantry.

Ralph winced and almost dropped the bread and the sausage.  _ “I just…” _ he stammered, then drew himself up. _ “We have a lot anyway, those pieces will not be missed. You said, we’re fortunate, and those who are fortunate should help people who got less from the Maker?” _

Malcolm was amazed but held his son.  _ “This is nice. But to whom do you take this? I told you not to talk to strangers. We don't know anyone here.” _

_ “To a guy. He was in torn, weird clothes. He was dirty and smell like a wet dog. Hid in a bush. He said he’s not a thief. I don’t think he’s a Templar or something… He didn't want to hurt me. But I’m not afraid of anyone!”  _

_ “But you should be! I said already! Now tell me about the weird clothes!” _

_ “It was… like the Chantry Mothers’ robes, but he certainly was not a Chantry Mother.” _

An escaped mage, an apprentice, probably from Kinloch, poor guy… but then those patrols yesterday was not incidental, the area may be full of Templars…, the thought ran through Malcolm’s mind, but he just asked: _“This guy told you something about who he is?”_

_ “He said, he’s hungry, and he doesn’t want to hurt me. And that he believes I’m strong,”  _ boasted the boy.

His father frowned.  _ “I also told you not to provoke! You didn't tell him what you are, I hope...” _

_ “No, I’m not that stupid!”  _ Ralph snapped.

Malcolm sighed. He was almost sure, the guy knows, what is his son. Fuck.  _ “Good,”  _ said finally, and added: _ “Well, let’s see that ‘not thief’ guy. Stay here, son, I'll bring him the food.” _

_ “I want to come with you! He’s my friend.” _

The man looked at his son and thought. It may be dangerous. But he knew his son. After all ... at least he can keep an eye on Ralph …  _ “Sure. Show me the way, young man!” _

_ “I think he's in trouble. We're helping him, right?” _ He looked hopefully at his father.

Yes, Malcolm wanted to help. Once, someone helped him, and he knew that if he didn't, he wouldn't have a family. But a single bad decision could risk his family, not only himself. The compromises hurt him. Always did. Every little one. Malcolm hated those and hated himself to do it. But when he looked at his family, he knew, he did well. Also, he knew his limitations. How he can protect a foolish escaped apprentice against the Templars, against the whole system. Probably his phylactery in their hand… What he can do?

He should have left Ralph at home, the father thought and instantly felt bad that it came to mind. No, he decided. This had to happen! How can he teach his son to be sincere, if he, himself is not honest with his son? 

Perhaps, blood magic can cover the guy for a while –Malcolm shivered; he hated the blood magic...– just until Selif and the group of his mercenaries put him in safety ... Selif already proved he's a friend... and they've taken so many dangerous tasks for many different reasons and people for money... why wouldn't they take it for him... and his money ... for a good purpose ... but did he have the right to risk them?

Or that bastard... who blackmailed him with Leandra. His name burned in his brain: Larius... and his Wardens... Perhaps he can try… Eh… that guy is probably too young to be a Warden, and they’re not a charity organization… Forget it!

Malcolm sighed and put his hand on his son’s shoulder, and his answer was serious.  _ “Listen to me, young man. I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee anything. I’ll not lie to you. This is dangerous, and I should be careful, for you, for Bethy and Carver, and for your mother. I hope, you’ll understand. If not now, then later.” _

Ralph lowered his head, and they continued their way in silence.

As they reached a rich hedge, then he suddenly began to rush, and stopped, disappointed and puzzled. 

_ “He's gone? I told him to wait! He was not my friend!”  _ The boy huffed and folded his arms around his chest.

_ “He was a better friend than you thought,”  _ Malcolm said.  _ “Come! We have nothing to do here, but we should move, this place isn’t safe,” _ he added but left the food there.

***

The kid watched the boy and probably his father. He heard what they spoke. His heart clenched. The temptation was big to ask them for help, but… he can’t sure… can’t trust… never anymore. Then they went away, and he slowly came out from the bush to take the food. Maybe now, it can succeed, he thought. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ralph had already met Anders in their childhood. Ralph's magic was manifested recently, the family's moving from Redcliffe to the north, they're living in a deserted hut for a few weeks, temporarily next to Lake Calenhad. Anders was in the run. It was a long time ago... when they met again in Kirkwall, they didn't recognize each other.


End file.
